Rich People and Their Dirty Secrets
by cullenwhitlockhottie01
Summary: The rich may have a lot money and everything going for them. But being rich also has its problems. Lies, schemes, deceit, love, lust, and everyone's favorite drama. Their lives may look pristine but it's nothing but dirty lies.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey everybody. I'm back and with a new story. I know this is stupid to take on yet another story but you know those stupid plot bunnies. Now this story is not like any of my other ones. This is one will be very dramatic and will have a lot going on. Just stay with me okay? It may start out sweet and cute but it is everything but. Please enjoy this very dramatic and fast paced story a friend and I have prepared for you._**

**_WARNING: THERE WILL CHARACTER DEATHS AND CRAZY THINGS GOING ON. SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED AND LIVES QUESTIONED. WHO KNEW SO MUCH SHIT COULD HAPPEN IN THE BUSINESS WORLD OF NEW YORK. BEAR ME WITH ON THIS ONE._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS OR TWILIGHT. IT IS ALL STEPHANIE MEYER._**

* * *

Chapter 1: Seeing Him.

BPOV

I first saw him on a chilly day in October. It was 34o that night and I was still chilly even with my fur jacket and 2 sweaters. I could only imagine how freezing cold he must have been. I looked at him huddled up on side of the building by the front door dressed in only a plain shirt, a thin jacket, a pair of plain blue jeans, and a pair of ratty tennis shoes.

I walk up to the door man in front of me.

"Who is that man, Sam?" I asked softly.

Sam didn't even look down and blink, "I don't know ma'am. He's been there for over month. Is he bothering you, ma'am? Do you wish for me to remove him?"

I shook my head, "No Sam. Don't do that. Make sure he is still here when I come back."

I turned to go inside of the extravagant building. It was much warmer in here than the outside. I say hello to the man behind the desk and the man who manages the elevator.

"Hello Miss Swan. Top floor?"

"Hello Mike. Yes top floor. Could you hold the elevator for me? I have to run inside and grab something then I will be right out."

"Will do ma'am." He says politely.

When we get to my floor, I run off in the direction of my apartment. I slide the little electronic key into the slot and punch in the code for the door to open.

Once inside I run the direction of my closet and pull out one of my father's big winter coats and a blanket.

"Sorry dad. I'll buy you a new one for Christmas." I mumble to myself.

Once back on the elevator that Mike held for I say thank you.

On the long ride back down to the lobby I start to question Mike.

"Are you going to be working on Christmas day? I'm sorry if I am intruding on personal matters."

"No it is alright ma'am. Ask me anything you want. And yes I am working on Christmas."

I looked at him sadly and shook my head, "No you won't be working on Christmas. I'm giving you the day off and I will tell the manager that I said so. Ok?"

He looked at me with shock and disbelief evident in his eyes.

"May I ask why ma'am?" His voice is barely that of a whisper.

I chuckled at him and smile, "No you may not." I said as I walked off the elevator.

When I get to Sam I ask him if the man is still there.

He nods his head yes and slightly jerks it in the man's direction.

I walk over to the man and kneel down to his level.

"Excuse me sir." I call out.

When he didn't answer I called out again, "Excuse me."

It still didn't work. I gave his shoulder a little nudge this time, "Excuse me sir."

It was then that he started to stir. I heard him groan, moan and shiver before he looked up at me.

The first words that came to my mind upon seeing him were beautiful, vibrant, wonderful, and amazing.

I couldn't see his face because it was covered with hair, but that wasn't what got me. It was his beautiful blue/ green eyes that caught my attention. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts about his beautiful eyes.

"Are you okay sir?" I asked him.

Now that I think about it, it was a really stupid question to ask the cold man. Of course he wasn't okay. He was cold, homeless, and most likely hungry.

He shook his head in response to my question.

"Do you want a jacket and a blanket?"

He shook his head again.

Really? You're going to deny warmth in this weather.

"Come on. I know you're freezing. I'm freezing and I got on one of my warmest jackets. I know you're freezing because you have on much less than me. So please take the jacket and blanket. I don't want you to die and freeze to death outside of my building."

Still he shook his head no.

What is with this man?

Time to turn on the charm it seems.

I sigh and turn on the big puppy dog eyes, "Please? Please take the jacket and blanket. I wouldn't want you to die from the cold that could have been prevented. So please?"

I could see his resolve start to waver.

He slowly nodded his head.

"Do you need help standing up?"

Once again he shook his head.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Really?"

He slowly nodded his head.

He looked too big and heavy for me to lift up.

"Sam." I called out.

The doorman came running to me. He took a slight bow.

"Help me lift him up. He's too heavy for me."

Sam looked at me with shock in eyes, but he just agreed and helped me help up the stranger.

His eyes may have been beautiful, but there is nothing beautiful about the smell coming from him. I had half a mind to take him inside and bathe him, but I knew Father would never approve.

Once we had him up I put his arms in through the jacket and wrapped the blanket around his head and body.

Once I was satisfied that he was at least a little warmer I let Sam put him back on the ground.

I looked him over and noticed how thin he was.

"Have you eaten anything today sir?"

He shook his head no.

I turned to Sam.

"Sam go and call for food" I turned to the stranger once again, "Are you allergic to anything."

He shook his head no again.

"Order anything Sam but don't make it too heavy. Go. Now."

Sam took a little bow before leaving.

I have no idea why I am doing this. There are several homeless people in New York. New York might as well be the capitol of homeless people. I know I have seen my fair share of homeless New Yorkers.

What is about this one man that makes me want to help him? What is it about this one homeless man?

When Sam returned with the food I left. When Sam and I were back in front of the complex, I turned to him.

"I want you to make sure that that man doesn't leave that spot. I want you to make sure he is fed and warm. Nothing more. Don't say anything to him. Just leave blankets, food and water. If he leaves that spot, it will fall onto your head and I will have your head on a silver platter. Understood?"

Sam didn't even look the least bit scared at my threat, "Yes ma'am. Will that be all? I feel like you should get inside, wouldn't want you to get a cold."

"Make sure to tell all the other doormen. Good night Sam."

Wow. What have I done?

Will I regret taking a chance on this man?

Will I continue to do this?

What is going on with me?

* * *

**_A/N: SO here is my fourth FF story. I still have to complete my other 3 stories, so this one will have long waits in between updates. Tell how you like in a review._**

**_My cousin helped me write this story. I popped up in my head but she helped carry out the idea._**

**_This story will be like no other I have written and I haven't read anything like it yet so I hope it is good. This story will be quite long because of the drama that goes on._**

**_Death, drama, secrets, love, unrequited love, plot twists, business going down the drain._**

**_Hell now that I think about it it sounds like Gossip Girl._**

**_Review._**

**_Favorite._**

**_Follow._**

**_PM._**

**_~.~ CWH01 ~.~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I got a good response last chapter but only one reviewed. I was very sad. I got a lot of favorite and follows but one review. I'm not mad just sad.**_

_**Any way here is chapter 2 for all those who care.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RECOGNIZABLE CHARCTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO S. MEYERS.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: When It Rains

Every day for the past six months I've been caring for the homeless man onside of my building.

He's never said a word to me. All he does is nod or shake his head, but he mostly shakes his head.

It started with giving him money, then it turned into giving him more blankets as it got colder, then I started giving him food.

I don't know what it is but something about this stranger makes me want to help him.

Today is a very beautiful day. It's not too hot; the wind isn't blowing too hard, and it seems like the birds are singing.

These are the times that I love living in New York. These good spring days where it feels like anything good can happen.

But that feeling didn't last long because around 2 in the afternoon the rain had to grace all of New York with its unwanted presence.

When it rains unexpected things happen.

When it rains unwanted things happen.

When it rains everything turns dark and gloomy.

When it rains everything that was once good is now ruined.

Everything I had planned today was ruined. My walk in Central Park, no Bloomingdale's, and I will have to wait to get my Prada suit from Barney's.

Could this day get any worse?

After that thought left my head my mom decides to call me.

Ah, well I guess speak of the devil applies here.

If my life is Hell then she is main cause of it. She is my Devil and my life is Hell with her in it.

Should I just let it go to voicemail?

No because then she will call and call until I pick up, and when I do pick up she will go on and on about how a daughter shouldn't make her mother wait.

I sigh, "Hello Mother."

"_Isabella, what took you so long to answer the phone? You know it's not good to make a mother wait."_

I sigh again, "Yes Mother I know that it is rude to make you wait, but I couldn't find my phone in the clutter that is my purse."

"_Enough about that. Isabella I need you to meet this charming young man. His name is Riley Biers and he is the son of Benjamin Biers, the owner of Biers Food Industry, and I heard that he is quite the looker. Girls fall over themselves just to get a glimpse of his hair. I've set up a little date between the two of you for tomorrow at 4 o'clock at the restaurant in your father's hotel."_ She said excitedly.

Did she really expect me to go to this thing?

"I'm not going to this play date Mother. The last three play dates you sent me on ended in disaster, and to make matters worse they weren't even nice or good looking. Sorry to say Mother but you have bad taste in men."

She scoffed as she heard my statement, _"Bad taste in men? I married your father didn't I?"_

"My point exactly. Look Mother I'm not going. End of discussion."

"_No. Isabella you are going on this date, even if I have to come to that condo, even if I to dress you, and drive you to that hotel myself. You are 25 years old Isabella, it is time for you to find a decent husband and have a family. I won't wait for it to happen, your father won't wait for it to happen, and the company sure enough won't wait for it to happen. Either you go to that date tomorrow or suffer consequences."_

Just as I was about to argue back I heard the click of her hanging up in my face.

Gosh the nerve of that woman.

I mean who does she think she is? She may be my mother but does that give her any authority over who I date?

I am 25 years old and I help run a multibillion dollar empire. I own hotels, apartment complexes, condos, clubs, restaurants, and she thinks she can dictate whom I date or in the future marry?

Well technically they are my father's but some of them I own and operate.

Sometimes I just want to stran-

I was cut from my violent thoughts by the chauffeur calling my name.

"Miss Swan, we are at the destination."

I look out the window and see the condo complex. This building of condos, these I do own. This building was a 21st birthday present from my father, and it's been my pride and joy ever since.

I open the car door and was instantly shielded from the rain. As always before I enter the building I look to the left to the stranger. Today, as a result of the rain, he was soaking wet and shivering.

What can I do to help him today?

I stand there under the umbrella, in the rain, for anyone knows how long. I'm thinking of a way to help the stranger that seems to be object of my thoughts.

Finally I come to a conclusion. It is time to finally help the stranger out from the streets.

It never crossed my mind that he could be a killer, a robber, a lunatic, disease ridden or just plain anything.

"Follow me," I tell the man holding the umbrella.

I walk towards the stranger that I have been helping for the past few months.

"Sir I'm going to ask you to come with me okay? These men are going to help you up and into the building. I promise you that they won't hurt you in the slightest. Will you be okay with that?" I asked as I crouched down to his level.

Shivering and shaking he nodded his head slightly.

I nod also, "Well alright then. Boys help him and up and be gentle with him. Follow me."

I turn to walk into the building. I could feel the stares that everyone had. I could feel the questioning gazes. I bet the strange man could the feel the stares on him.

When we reached the elevator Mike already had it open for us. Inside the elevator there was nothing but silence.

"If you or anyone in building breathes even a syllable about this to my father you don't even want to know what will happen. Understood?"

I heard a chorus of 'Yes Ma'am's'.

When we reached my floor and my door I started barking orders.

"Colin, I want to contact a doctor who won't open their mouth to my father; Austin, I want you to find clothes that will fit him; Eric, I want you prepare a room and a bath for him matter of fact run a bath and a shower; Sam, I want you to go downstairs and tell everyone to not say a word, tell employees and residents." When everyone left I turned to the stranger that is now in my home. "I want you to tell me your name."

Silence.

"Come on, tell me your name."

More silence. He just stood there his profile to me and his eyes on the floor.

I was getting really frustrated. After all that I have done for him he can't even tell me his name.

"Ok, we can do this the easy way. Easy way; you tell me your name willingly and we get you cleaned up and checked at. The hard way is I get your DNA and we go from there." I cocked my head to the side just a little a bit as I looked at him. "Your choice."

When he still didn't answer me after 3 minutes and 23 seconds of silence, I pulled out my phone.

"You made your choice."

I was just about to dial the number for Demitri when he finally spoke up.

"Wait", he said. His voice was dry, gravelly, and cracked. "My name… my name… my… name."

"Yes your name. What is your name?"

"Means nothing."

"What? What do you mean?"

"My name means nothing."

More silence filled the room as I plopped down on the couch.

"Just tell me your first name. Please? It will help me feel more comfortable with letting you in my house."

A few more seconds of silence and I was getting frustrated again.

"Tell me your name. Is it Chris, Mike, James, Tim, Bob? Is it something girly like Justice or Sasha? What is your name?!"

"Jasper."

* * *

_**A/N: Here is chapter two I hope you enjoyed it. This story will be a long one. I'm thinking along more than 35 chapters. I want to thank everyone you followed/favorite the first chapter. I want to personally thank chanur for being the first review.**_

_**~. ~ CWH01 ~. ~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Misery Business

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

* * *

Chapter 3: Misery Business

JPOV

~. ~ 1 Year Ago ~. ~

I slam my hand down on my father's desk.

"What do you mean? We're losing the company? How? I looked at the stats and report that Jessica bought to me and everything was fine. I looked at those _yesterday. _What could have possibly happened to where we are losing our goddamn company?" I yell at father.

He looked down guiltily at the family picture he has on his desks.

"I made some bad investments and made deals with some bad companies. I tried everything to save the company but it's not working. We're going bankrupt son."

I sigh in frustration as I take of my jacket and plop down on the chair across from my father. This company is the company my father and mother built from the ground up. Not that he cares about the fact that she helped him build that company. The many affairs he has had proved that he doesn't care. When she died he didn't shed not one tear he just did what he did. In fact he went out in public with them now.

As soon as she was gone he forgot about her. As soon as her last breath left her body, he got rid of all her stuff, all the family pictures, everything that was hers was gone before I could even gasp. Though my mother wasn't the best of mothers, she was my mother and I loved her.

My father didn't deserve her. He drove her to the point of insanity. He wouldn't let her leave him through divorce, at some points he didn't even let her leave the perimeter of the estate. She was trapped in her own home and I felt bad for the woman I called my mother. When she couldn't leave him through divorce she tried multiple times to kill herself to escape her unfaithful husband and his demanding and possessive ways.

"What about the backup Swiss bank accounts? What about the other companies we have? Are we going to lose everything?"

"Jasper, son everything is going to be wiped out. Yes we will lose everything. In 3 months times we will be completely broke and the companies gone."

I jump up out of my seat and glare at my father, "How could you have been so stupid? First we lose mom now we're losing the company. Can you do anything right? We have people make the investments and stock shares for a reason! Now for your goddamn stupidity we're going to lose everything. Hundreds of people are going to lose their jobs because of you. Everything you didn't deserve in the first place you're losing now." I yelled at him. After my rant of sorts I grab my jacket. "I'm going to go to Rosalie's and tell her about much of a fool her father is."

After I said my piece I stormed out of the room.

I went to the garage and got on my Harley – Davidson 1200 Custom. I stuck it all the way to Rosalie's and Emmett's house. Their house was my getaway away from our father. The man is unbearable and insufferable, and it is getting harder and harder to be around him.

When I reached Emmett and Rosalie's place the security just let me in. I drove up the long driveway to the front door. I got off my bike and left it there in front of the house. Not even bothering to put it in the garage.

I walk right up to the door and walk right in without knocking.

"Rose" I yell out throughout the vast expansion of her house. "Rose! Come here!" I called out again.

"God Jasper can you give me time to get here?" she yelled out as she came into view.

"Maybe if your house wasn't as big as it is I wouldn't have to yell out and rush you like this." I joke at her.

"Oh please! Dad's house is much bigger than this. His is still bigger even after we added that expansion on the back and the guest rooms."

She stood right in front of me with her hands on her hips. She looked just like mom. She was mom. She had her icy attitude, same hair, same eyes, same fashion sense, same everything. But unlike mom, Rose didn't leave me. Even when she got married to Emmett she still looked out for her little brother, still wanted me to come to dinners on Fridays and Sundays, still wanted to bake cookies, and she still wanted to cause hell.

"No hug Rosie? I'm hurt. I thought I was your favorite baby brother." I say with mock hurt in my voice.

She threw her head back and let out a tinkling laugh. She opened up her arms," Alright come and get some love. Just don't tell Emmett he gets jealous easily."

Then from the direction of the kitchen, the typical place you will find Emmett, we heard Emmett's booming voice say, "Damn right I get jealous. Have you not seen my wife? She's was made especially from God and the angels. He invested extra time in her." He kissed her cheeks and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle like a school girl.

Even though their marriage was arranged, they were in love like a couple who chose to get married on their own. They looked at each other with the most love in their eyes. They looked at each other like they were the only ones in the room. I want a love like that someday. I want to love someone who loves me just as much back. I want to love someone who will love me for me and not for what have been my name and money. My name and money mean nothing now.

"Rose, actually I'm not here for a social visit. I'm here about father and I have bad news." I say as I look grimly into her eyes.

Her eyes started to sparkle, "What? Is he sick? Is he about to die? Is he in the hospital? If it is one of those answers I don't see how it can be bad news."

"Uh no. How about we move to the living room where you can have a seat. If it shocked me it can shock you."

I walked ahead of them to the big and vast living room.

Though Rose is the classy type her living room is not white and silver and boring. She has a very lively and open living room.

I take a seat on the light blue and white couch by the open window.

"What do you have to tell me about father? What could be so bad?" she asked as she looked at me with concern in her eyes. She sat right in front of me within touching distance and Emmett on the other side of her. He was looking just as concerned as she was. His brows were etched together and he had this worried, troubled look in his eye. But it seemed to also have a knowing look in them.

I took a deep breath," I don't know how to say this Rose. It seems almost surreal that this is happening. After everything…" I trailed off.

Rose reached over and grabbed my cold hands into her soft warm ones.

"Jasper, just tell me. It can't be that bad. You're probably just overreacting like you sometimes. Just tell me. Whatever it is I'm sure I can take it."

"Father's", I sigh loudly, "Father's losing the company. It is going bankrupt and there is nothing that we can do about it."

Rosalie covered her mouth with her hand as she released a loud gasp of shock. Her eyes flickered back and forth between mine. I bet trying to decipher if I were telling the truth or lying to her. When she realized I was telling the truth her crystal blue eyes welled up with sudden tears.

There was nothing I could do to make those tears go away.

Rosalie loved that company as much as I did. It wasn't about the money with us. It was about the fact that we could do something that our mother did, our father did, and our grandfather did, something our family did before we were thought of. (1) We grew up with that company. We ran the halls, hid between the desks, snuck into board meetings, played pranks on some of the employees, and we even blew up a few copy machines and printers. But even though we did all of this, the employees still loved us. The employees, even the custodial staff, were family. Now we're losing that family.

"Wh-what do you mean the company is going bankrupt? We hit big in stocks and products have never been better. Hell, I checked the reports, stats, and stocks this morning when Jessica bought them to me. Everything was fine, hell it was better than fine. What could have happened?"

"Father is what happened Rosalie. He made some bad investments, made deals with some wrong companies; I bet he even tried to make some shortcuts to more money. Probably did some embezzling, a Ponzi scheme. Who knows Rose?! All I know is that we're losing our company!"

There was complete silence. The only sound in the room was the wind blowing and our heavy breathing.

"How long before everything that our parents built is down under like the goddamn fucking Titanic? How long before our company is nothing but wreckage?" she whispers lowly.

"Three months."

"Three month? Three fucking months!? How is that possible? It takes at least a year for companies of this magnitude to go under." She exclaims in outrage.

"Rose I don't have the slightest idea. I think this has been going on for a while now. I bet the reports we have been getting have been fakes. Father can be quite great at hiding things he doesn't want people to know. He hid things from us for years and is still hiding things from us."

Rose stands up and starts pacing back and forth. She does this for a about 10 minutes before she stops in front of the mantle that holds some pictures that she has. She looks at the most recent picture of us with our father and stares at it with disgust.

"First you ruin mom's life now you have to drag us down with you, mainly Jasper. What can kind of a business man are you? What kind of a man are you? You're cancer and I wish I could get rid of you." She mutters at our father's smiling face. Rosalie picks up the picture and throws it roughly at the wall across from her.

Emmett instantly stands up, "Hey!" he exclaims, "You need to calm down Rose. Throwing things is not going to help anything. You need to sit and take a breather."

I walk over to her and rub gently up and down her arm, "We can go to the company right now and sort this out. We _need _to find a way to fix this mess father has made." I say gently to her. I stroke her hair knowing that it calms her down. "Come on what's our last name? Well it would be your maiden name but you get the idea."

"Hale" she mumble lowly.

"I didn't hear you" I said humorously as I stretched my ear to hear her.

"Hale" she said louder this time.

"Come on say it with some pride."

"Hale! My last name is Hale and we can do whatever we damn well please." She said smiling

"That's my big sister. Let's go to this company and look at these stats."

Rosalie turned to Emmett, "I'll be back either later today or tomorrow. We might spend all day at the office trying to figure this out. I'll be back before you know I was even gone." she rushed over and gave him a big kiss on the lips. "I love you. Bye."

I gave Emmett a head nod before Rose rushed me out of the door.

* * *

When we reached the company everything seemed to be like any other day. There were people bustling in and out, people would stop and give us a nod hello and let us pass through, nothing to show that we were going to lose everything in just less than 90 days.

We got to the elevator everyone cleared out of the way for us to step on. I pushed the button for the Financial Management and Resources floor.

Financial Management and Resources (A/N: I don't know much about businesses so I'm stuff up. Bear with me) is where we keep a team of people who go over stocks, production sales, company spending, company stats, and all the other financial records. Sure we have hidden bank accounts and some spending that they financial team doesn't know about, but is that enough to cause our company to go bankrupt?

When we reached the 8th floor, which is the Financial Management and Resources floor, we are greeted with a completely normal looking office. No papers flying around, no people yelling and rushing, no papers being shredded, no people going crazy. It seemed like any other busy office.

When everyone saw us they greeted us with a well-respected head nod. I walk right towards where Jessica Stanley's office was and walked right in. It seemed as if she was eating lunch. A rice ball that barely entered her mouth popped out onto her desk. She hurriedly brushed it off her desk and tried to quickly make herself look presentable.

She smiled a small smile, "How may I help you Mr. Hale and Mrs. McCarthy?"

"Jessica I need to pull the financial record dating back a year and a half ago." I tell her in a sharp and detached voice.

She looks shocked at my sudden demand.

"Ex-Excuse me? All the files from a year and a half ago to now? But sir do you know how many files that is?"

"Yes Jessica I know exactly how many files that is. Are you going to get them for me or do I have to get them myself?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

She looks flustered; her cheeks are as red as a tomato and her speech stuttered, "Ye-y-yes sir." She said quickly as she hurried out of the office.

From behind me Rose let out a low, amused chuckle, "Jasper you didn't have to give the girl a heart attack to ask for some files. She might quit for fear of her health." She joked as she skimmed the exterior of the medium sized office.

"Why it doesn't matter, she's going to be out of a job in three months anyway."

Rosalie sighed at me, "Jasper, please don't be bitter about this. I know how much this company means to you, it means a lot to me too. We can't let the employees think that this is the end. We have to go about things like we regularly would and hope for the best outcome on this."

That's Rosalie for you. Rosalie had always been the smart, sensible, collected, pigheaded, and extravagant one out of the two of us.

I nodded my head in understanding and agreement. Just as I was about to open my mouth to speak again, Jessica walked in with a trolley cart full of files. She pushed the trolley cart right in front of me with a heave of great effort.

"Here…are…all…the files…from a…year…and a half…until…now." she gasped out.

I looked at the trolley cart in front of me in disbelieve and shock. The cart seemed to have over a hundred files on it. Some papers were even spilling out of the files.

I just sighed and told Jessica not to report this to my father or have anyone interrupt us.

We left and got on the private elevator that led to the entire executive and their assistances offices. There were a total of about 20 floors that stationed executives. Even though there were 20 floors that stationed executives we only had about 14 executives, minus Rosalie, Dad, Uncle Garrett, Peter, Charlotte and I. this company is real big on family, so a lot of the workers are family. When the company goes down so does the family and anyone with Hale as a last name will lose any and all respect they have in the business world.

When we reached the floor that housed my office we were greeted by my P.A. Claire.

"Hello Mr. Hale… Mrs. McCarthy. How may I help you today? You are not supposed to be in the office today. Would you like me to inform your father that you are here today?"

"No Claire I would appreciate it if you didn't tell my father I was here today. I want to tell anyone who calls that I am unavailable until further notice and allow no one to come within 10 feet of my door. Understood?" I started walking away after firing out my instructions. I didn't even wait for her answer. Right before I closed my door I heard mumble something though I wasn't sure what it was.

When we entered the room Rose spoke up, "Wow. If that is how you treat her I wonder how she survived and stayed as long as she did. I would have quit a long time ago and not stay for the 3 years she has been here."

"I don't normally treat her like this," I sigh, "I'm just tired, frustrated, and stressed. I'll make it up to her."

I looked towards the trolley cart with files upon files on. We were going to be here for hours on hours.

I sigh and look at Rose with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask her. I didn't want her to be here if she didn't want to be. I would be fine doing this on my own.

She looked at me with disbelief and anger in her eyes, "Do you think I don't love this company? I'm willing to do this and figure this out… no matter how long it takes."

I looked her deep in her eyes and knew she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Let's get to work then."

* * *

Almost three hours later we haven't even made a dent in the stack of files. We got through maybe the three months of files. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"Rose, get the files for the rest of the year 2011 and I will do 2012. We need to find something."

She gave me a head nod in acknowledgement. With a sigh of frustration I got back to work.

I was in mid – May when I noticed some of the numbers from another month. I seen them a few times but they were in the same month of when I knew that sales were high.

"Rose. Rose. Rose, hand me files February 2012, March 2012, and April 2012. I need them quick!" I said urgently.

She handed me the files with a questioning look in her eyes.

"What is it?"

I looked intently at the files. February and March had the same numbers while April was different. The numbers in February and March were the same just placed differently.

"Rose look at these number in February, March and May of this year. The numbers they are placed differently but are completely the same. Look!" I shoved the files in her face. She scanned them for a minute and understanding flickered in her eyes.

"Jasper, you're right." She kept looking at the files, "Wait I've seen these numbers before." She rummaged through her files and pulled out a very big file. "See here in mid – January and early February of 2011. Sales were at their peaks and we hit big in stocks. We had that big investment come in from McCarthy Inc. and from the Swan construction branch. Exported goods hit an all – time high in this period. These were the numbers I worked when Father gave me the account to handle. He gave it to me because he didn't think it would have the outcome it did."

"So basically a lot the files could be false. When sales went low he would fix the files to make it look like we actually had a hit in sales and stocks."

"Yes I'm seeing a pattern in some files. When did you start seeing duplicate numbers?"

"Files February 2012, March 2012, and April 2012. That's a big gap." I realized.

"2011 was a good year for us Jasper. Although around summer we started to see a decline our construction branch and exporting was put on a hold. Maybe that was when everything started to decline."

We sit in silence as we thought everything through.

After about five minutes of silence and pondering I finally spoke up, "Without the original documents we won't be able to know the extent of the damage. If the numbers are as bad as I think they are there will be no saving this company." I said gravely.

* * *

Just like Father said 3 months later we lost everything. I had to sell everything that was not repossessed. Turns out there was more going on that Father wasn't willing to tell us. He stole money from the company, stole money from investors, cheated in stocks, everything that a business owner could do to ruin his company he did. He was arrested, put on trial and sent to prison. Over 750 people lost their jobs and that was just the employees that worked in the main branch.

The Hale name was dragged the dirt and stomped on. I changed my name from Jasper Hale to Jasper Whitlock; my mother's maiden name.

When they took the house I moved in with Rose and Emmett but I couldn't stay there long. It felt like I was imposing and when we found out that Rose was a pregnant I knew then that it was time to take my leave. I left in the middle of the night, leaving them with a note saying I was going to go live with a friend in California. I never looked back.

I lived in homeless shelter after homeless shelter. I was content with the homeless shelters. They were warm unlike the cold New York. The beds were soft unlike the cold concrete grounds.

So how I ended up in front of these expensive, posh, and extravagant condo apartments I will never know, but what I do know, in a way, is that I'm glad that I did.

* * *

_**A/N: I know I deserve to be stoned but I have a valid reason. So I was getting ready to post this chapter after I posted the chapter for my story, Starting Over, but I felt like the chapter was too short so I was going to add to it. The next day when I was getting ready to post it I realized that we didn't have internet connection. I was like "Oooohhhhh shit my readers are going to kill me" and my son was like "Oooohhhhh mommy said bad word". I called the cable company and ripped them a new one stating that we had indeed paid the bill and I have proof and that a cable bill means diddly shit compared to all the other bills I have to pay. I also told them to shove all their goddamn cable boxes and Wi-Fi codes up their ass because all of it was a piece of shit.**_

_**So long story short I got a new cable company.**_

_**Thank you for reading and sticking with me.**_

_**(1) Jasper's family is a family of businesses. Jasper's dad started his own company with his wife by his side.**_

_**Fave.**_

_**Follow.**_

_**Review.**_

_**PM.**_

_**Email.**_

_**With love,**_

_**~. ~ CWH01~. ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**_

Chapter 4: You Need A Doctor Baby, You Scared.

BPOV

"Tell me your name. Is it Chris, Mike, James, Tim, Bob? Is it something girly like Justice or Sasha? What is your name?!"

"Jasper."

Jasper? That's such a weird name. I have heard it once before but I can't recall where.

"Well… Jasper I'm here to help you but you also have to help me. I can't let you continue to stay here if I don't know anything about you." I look up as I hear the front door open. Colin and a doctor walked in.

Colin did a little bow, "Miss Swan this Dr. Gerandy and he is here to help check over…the patient."

I did a once over of Dr. Gerandy and gave a nod of approval.

"I hope that you will not open your mouth to my father about what happens in this house. If you choose to open your mouth and tell my father… hmm let's just say if you think my father is ruthless then you haven't met me. Understood?"

I saw a fleck of fear enter into Dr. Gerandy eyes. Knowing that I can instill fear into him gave a little pleasure.

"Now would you like to check him before or after he has bathed and showered? Honestly I would prefer after."

Dr. Gerandy gave Jasper a once over taking in his appearance and the way he is shaking and the paleness of his skin.

"I think it would be best for him to bathe and shower first."

I yelled out Eric's name and he came rushing out of the guest bedroom next to my room, "Make sure the bath and shower water are lukewarm and unscented soaps are there. I want you keep guard outside the door to make sure he is alright in there."

Eric did a bow and said "Yes Ma'am."

I turned to Jasper, "You're going to be fine with Eric Jasper. He's going to make sure you get all cleaned up. Can you trust him Jasper?" I looked at him with concern in my eyes. He seemed so fragile, in both the mind and physically. He seems like a man who has been hurt in more ways than one.

He looked hesitant at first but then have a slight nod. Eric stepped to the side to let Jasper know that it was alright for him to go ahead of him into the bathroom. Jasper took slow and hesitant steps towards the bathroom. When both he and Eric had disappeared from sight I turned to Dr. Gerandy

"Colin, you can take your leave now. Make sure you do not breathe a word of this to my father." I told him with a sharp and cold edge to my voice.

Colin just bowed and left the apartment.

I turned to the doctor and made a sweeping motion with my hand towards the couch.

"You may take a seat Doctor. Would you like anything to drink or to snack on while we wait?"

Dr. Gerandy shook his head, "No Ma'am but thank you Miss Swan. But can you tell me everything you can about the patient?"

My eyes glanced towards the bathroom for a split second. I wish I could tell him everything I knew but I knew nothing of the stranger that is my home.

I release a deep sigh, "Well you see Doctor, there is not much I know of this man. I know he is possibly in his 20s, maybe around the 6'2 area, blonde hair past his shoulders, blue eyes; he has been living outside of my apartments for maybe a little over a year. I have been trying to keep him feed and warm for a little over 6 months. I cannot, and will not, disclose his name without his permission. He also probably won't tell you much; he doesn't like to speak much."

The doctor looked to be deep in thought as he stewed over the information I have just given him. We sit in silence until we hear the door to the guest bedroom open and close. Eric walked out first and then Jasper walked out next and boy was I surprised. He looked so much better than I thought he would. Eric did more than make sure he was bathed and showered. He must have used some of my father's razors and hair care supplies. Jasper looked like a brand new man.

I glanced over at Dr. Gerandy, "I will be in the lobby while you check him over. Be careful with him", I turned to Eric, "As soon as the doctor is done checking him over, call me."

I left the room with a meaningful look at Jasper. For some odd reason I felt wrong for leaving him alone. I walked to the elevator and pushed the down button. I waited for Mike to bring the elevator to my floor. When it opened Mike greeted me with a smile, "Hello Miss Swan."

"Hello Mike", I nod at him as I step onto the elevator. Those were the only words we spoke to each other in the long elevator ride down to the lobby. It wasn't awkward silence because we are both use to being around each other but in moments like this silence isn't golden. I have too much on my head and going on around me. I have Father pestering me, the company everywhere, I got Jasper and no idea what to do with him, I got my mother pestering me about a husband and children, and I just have too much on my plate.

I was snapped out of my rampant thoughts by my phone ringing. I reach inside my purse and saw that it was my mother calling…again. I had half a mind to just ignore her call and be done with it, but I know my mother.

With a deep sigh of unhappiness and frustration I answer, "Hello Mother."

Almost immediately she started, _"Isabella what is it with you and making me wait on the phone? Am I not important enough for you?"_

Really mother? Really? I thought more you mother.

"No Mother, you are the most important person in my life. I'm sorry for making you wait." I rolled my eyes at my unlikely situation. She most likely called to remind me about my date with Riley Biers or the fact that she wants grandchildren.

"_If you love me why don't I have the grandchildren I so desire? I can't wait around forever you know? I'm getting old; I found a few wrinkles and crow's feet around my eyes. I need grandchildren before the heavy set wrinkles come."_ She complained.

I heard the elevator ding and looked at Mike and gave him a head nod. I walked off the elevator and started making my way outside. It seems the rain has cleared a little, it was nothing more than a drizzle now.

"Old mother? No never you, you could never be old. You look like you're twenty. Those lines and wrinkles were probably just your imagination trying to scare you." I fake a gasp, "Oh Mother look I have to go, duty calls."

"Wait Isab-"she started to say but I hung up on her before she could continue.

Wow that felt amazing to do.

I get outside and see the car waiting for me. I greet the doorman on call with a nod and smile. I get to the car and the chauffer opens the door for me. Once inside the car I call my father.

It rings and rings and rings.

Maybe he won't pick up. He usually picks up on the 2nd ring. Just as I'm about to hang up the phone I hear his gruff, formal voice answers the phone.

"Charlie Swan."

"Do you really have to be so formal with your own daughter?" I jokingly asked.

"What do you need Isabella? You know I'm a very busy man."

I'm used to this kind of treatment. I'm use to him never having time for me anymore and putting work before me. I don't have any expectations from my parents anymore. I don't expect them to remember my birthday, Christmas, thanksgiving, or anything that involves parents. As a child I was used to having them around and being there for me, so when I got older and found out that they didn't have time for me it hurt me my feelings.

"I was just calling to ask if you wanted to out to lunch with me tomorrow." I asked shyly.

There was silence on his end for a while, "I don't know Isabella. Check with my P.A. and I will get back to you. Right now I have a very important meeting to attend to. Goodbye." He hung up before I could even reply.

I looked at the phone dejectedly and sigh sadly, "Love you too dad" I mumble lowly. Check with his P.A.? If he didn't want lunch with me he could have told me that instead of having me go and ask his P.A. and have her rattle off all the days I _can't _see him. It's not like I want an entire day with him, 15 minutes would be fine. We don't even have to leave the office, we don't even have to eat I just want to spend time with my father. It's a shame that a daughter has to make an appointment to see her father. I no longer count him as my father; he is now just my boss.

"Drive." I commanded the driver.

* * *

After an hour of aimlessly driving around New York I ended up back at my condo after receiving call from Eric. Apparently the doctor needed to urgently see me. I exited my vehicle and walked with my head held high to the elevator when all I wanted to do was curl and never be seen again.

Once on my floor and in my apartment I saw why the doctor called me so urgently. Passed out on my couch was Jasper. His face was an alarming red color, his face and hair were drenched in sweat, and his face was scrunched up as if he was in the world's worst pain. You could hear the little whimpers of pain coming from him, and for some unknown reason it broke my heart to hear them.

I dropped my bag and rushed over to him, "What's wrong with him? What happened?" I said in a panicked voice. I let my hand fall onto his forehead and immediately jerked it back. He was on fire; it felt like I put my hand in lava.

"I don't know Miss Swan. We were done with the examination when he complained of nausea and dizziness right before he collapsed. When we set him down on the sofa, his temperature was very hot. We were going to move him to the hospital as soon as you arrived."

I slowly nodded my head in daze and started firing off instructions, "Eric I need to you contact the nearest hospital and tell them that a Maria Sawyer is checking in also get some help so that we can move him. Dr. Gerandy I need you to gather blankets and a scarf from the hall closet. We need to hide his face as much as possible." I got up and ran to my phone and called the car service and soon after I called Demitri.

"Miss Swan, how may I help you?" he answers the phone

"Demitri I'm in sort of a sticky situation. I need to find out some information on a person named Jasper. I don't have a last name. Find out what you can." I hung up without waiting for a reply.

"We have to hurry and move him. Wrap his face with the scarf and sit him up."

As we were lifting him we heard mumble something. We couldn't exactly make out the words.

"Say that again Jasper."

"Angel…stran...strange…lad…lady" he took a deep breath and then continued, "s...sa…saved...m-m-…me."

Well that was confusing.

When Eric and the rest of the boys came they lifted Jasper up and carried him the elevator and then to the car. We all tried to ignore the stares and gazes of wonder from the other residents. I told Colin to make sure no one says a word.

Once inside the car I told the driver to step on it to the nearest hospital. When we reached the hospital we were greeted with doctors and nurses. They rushed over with a gurney to take Jasper into the hospital. One of the doctors came up and asked for Jasper's guardian to give them his information and what happened. I stepped forward and recounted to him what Dr. Gerandy told me and telling them a version of how he came to be out in the rain. I had to hold off telling them information about Jasper for as long as possible.

"I told him that we just can't play in the rain like we use to because it was too cold. I ran inside before I got too cold and took a shower. When I came out of the shower he still wasn't there, so I went back outside and dragged him in. he soaked to the bone and he was a shivering mess. I ran him a bath with lukewarm water because I was afraid that he might have hyperthermia and called a doctor to check on him." I choked back a sob for extra measure, "Everything was fine. We were all joking about how stupid he was for doing that." I made sure my voiced cracked in the right places and pretended to blink back tears. "Then suddenly he complained of nausea and dizziness and I was going to help him to the couch when he just collapsed." I took a deep, shuddering breath. "I hope he's okay! Please let him be okay." I finally let the _tears _fall from my eyes. I released shuddering, body wrecking sobs.

They seemed to have bought it because they didn't ask me any other questions and led me to the room where Jasper was held. The doctor came up to me and pulled me to the side.

"Hello Miss Sawyer I am Dr. Marshall and I am the doctor that will be caring for your…" he trailed off.

"Boyfriend. He's my boyfriend."

"Yes, well we ran a few tests and…everything is fine. He just has a high fever which we are treating right now. But there are other things that we have seen. He seems to be malnourished and he has a really low iron count along with not having a correct amount of vitamins and minerals in his body. Those factors could have also helped in his collapsing. Recommend that you for the time being, maybe two weeks, feed him light meals. Nothing too solid he can't eat a steak just yet. Feed him light soups and maybe some salted crackers. We will keep him here overnight as a precaution."

I gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you doctor." I have him a grateful smile and he gave me a smile in return and walked away.

I walked to the door and hesitated going in. my hand is shaking right above the door knob. Should I go in or not? I stood outside the door for who knows how long contemplating whether or not to go in.

_**Man up Bella. He wouldn't mind you in there; you did after all save his life. Stop being a chicken.**_

I took a shuddering breath and slowly opened the door to Jasper's room.

There he lay in that horrible hospital bed, hooked up to dozens of little cords, looking peaceful as he slept. His face wasn't red anymore; it was slightly healthy looking pale color.

I take a seat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs by the bed. My eyes searched his face picking out little features.

The lines around his mouth showed that he was the type to smile a lot.

The bags under his eyes show that he hasn't had a goodnight's sleep in anyone know how long.

His pale skin looks like porcelain and makes me want to touch and see if it is as smooth as it looks.

His shoulder length blonde hair makes me want to run my fingers through it and never let go.

"Who are you and what are you doing to me?" I mumble in the silence of the hospital room.

My only reply was the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

* * *

_**A/N: here is chapter 4 my lovely readers. Thank you for reading. the title is lyrics from a song by Asking Alexandria called the Final Episode.**_

_**UNEDITED!**_

_**Review.**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**With love**_

_**~. ~ CWH01~. ~**_


End file.
